Team SAWR's Initiation
by Kurt The Mortician
Summary: Initiation is the first step into Beacon. You find both your partner and your team. Meet a group of four outcasts as they fight their way through the Emerald Forest. Final introductory one-shot for The Second And Third Years. Be ready for a revolution.


_**Ladies and Gents, Lads and Lasses, Beautiful People, I am Kurt the Mortician, and I must apologize. Both my Partner, Lilome, and I have been struck with the writer's block, and have left you all wanting more...or not caring that we're gone, but regardless we are back, but not in black. My partner and I lovingly worte and edited this 5000 WORD ONE-SHOT as our apology for neglecting all of you lovely readers. It may not be the first chapter of the real story, but by god is it one hell of an introduction to the action that will be in the series. It also presents four characters who are insanely entertaining to write for. But onto the shout outs and thanks. Major shoutout and thanks to, Master Caxe, Zeta80, and Deadly Animals Are Cute, for the OC's. An now for a oneshot of the third and final team for Mine and Lilome's fic, The Second and Third Years. Team SAWR, pronounced soar.**_

* * *

Breeze Aspen was running as fast as she could through the Emerald Forest. Her twin pistols, Gale and Gust, hanging dutifully in their holsters as she dashed through the forest, her green leggings cutting wind resistance to a minimum, while her soft brown leather boots crushed twigs and leaves underfoot, her trade mark white shortsleeve v neck had a few splotches of dirt on it, and her green shemagh rippled in the wind created by her haste filled retreat. Breeze had managed to land out of all the places in the forest, outside of an Ursa den awakening both the Ursi Minor and the one Ursa Major, firing off rounds and using the recoil to slow her descent. Normally a few Ursi wouldn't be a problem, however seven Ursa Minor and an Ursa Major where too much for even a skilled gunslinger like Breeze to handle, and so she ran, until she tripped.

As she fell Breeze spun around and drew her pistols, shifting them into their sub machinegun form, Tempest, she then unloaded her clip into the closest Ursa. As it fell she rolled to the side and scrambled to her feet running almost on all fours but resuming her frantic retreat as she tried to gain enough distance to pick her targets off.

Unfortunately she was hit by an Ursa that managed to flank her knocking Tempest out of her reach and sprawling her across the ground letting out a light yelp, rolling over she scrambled back only to find herself against a tree. Breeze looked up at the Ursa as it drew near, only one thought on her mind. Well shit.

* * *

Klyde Weston was by no means a knight in shining armor, he hardly looked the part as well, in his black and white outfit, made up of his black jacket with white pockets, his black short sleeve t shirt, that had a checkerboard pattern at the hem, black cargo pants with BGM in white letters on the front of his right leg as well as six large white pockets on the sides of his legs, a pair of black and white hi top sneakers with the black and white in alternating vertical lines, and to top it all off his signature pair of black wireless headphones, which were more like speakers given the current volume they were sent to.

Klyde walked through the forest humming along to the song currently playing from his headphones, Heart Shaped Box by Dead Sara, enjoying the slow beginning of the song until he heard growls and gunshots. Klyde straightened his metal plated gloves checking the metal tubes on the backs of his hands making sure the air shells he used were loaded as he sprinted towards the sound of gunfire and running only to see a girl with tea green hair in a neat braid running from a pack of Ursi.

Klyde ran to assist her but saw something that set off his infamously short temper. An Ursa swiped at the girl, knocking her down, and knocking her gun out of reach. The music flared as the guitar hit into max volume and Klyde charged forward and delivered a brutal knockout punch to the grim, denting the creatures head with his gloves, Forte and Fortissimo.

* * *

Breeze could hardly believe her eyes as a young boy clad in black and white, white jet black hair just to his neck and cobalt eyes filled with rage punched out an Ursa half crushing the Ursa's skull, music blaring around the boy The boy stood over the Ursa and assumed a boxing stance in front of her, facing the other Ursa, he cracked his neck before running head first into another Ursa, stiffening his fingers and thrusting his hand into the Ursa's torso like a knife with a blast of air coming out of the back of the Ursa's torso creating a crater in the Ursa's back as it fell over.

Breeze found herself wanting to look away but unable to as the boy sang along to the music while performing some of the most brutal attacks she had ever seen. She watched as the boy would punch, grapple, and kick the Ursa Minor, blasting them to pieces with blasts of air from his metal gloves and reloading the air shells occasionally. Finally nothing was left but the Ursa Major.

* * *

Klyde had allowed rage to fuel his combat and was getting more agressive and angry as the fight carried on. He jabbed and punched in time with the music, and as each Ursa charged him, he grew more infuriated, finally though only one remained, the Ursa Major, twice the size of other Ursi and about three times as dangerous. Bone spikes jutted from it's back, and it's red eyes shone with pure predatory instinct. Klyde let loose a flurry of punches ending with an uppercut, and as the Ursa stumbled back he jumped up nailing the beast with a fierce right hook.

The Ursa toppled over and as he landed he jumped up again curb stomping the Ursa. The Ursa's head was crushed underfoot, and he looked around and yelled, "Anyone else want some!?" and silence answered him, as he further surveyed his work by looking over the corpses that had several pieces blasted off of them from the use of Forte and Fortissimo.

He turned around and as his breath slowed he saw that the girl had stood up and picked up her gun. The girl rested her gun on her shoulder and extended her hand, chestnut eyes warm, and she said, "Thanks for the assist, name's Breeze." Klyde did a faux hair flip and smiled as he shook hands, replying,

"Pleased to meet ya and to have you as my partner, I'm Klyde, Fist Fighter and Badass MC." Breeze rolled her eyes and hit a switch near the trigger on her gun, causing it to transform into a sniper rifle, she began looking around and saying, "We need to get moving, other Grimm will head here, you lead and I'll provide covering fire, stay calm and communicate so I don't end up accidentally unloading a round into your ass."

Klyde grinned impishly and replied, "Bow chicka bow wow." this comment was met with a glare as the two marched on through the forest.

* * *

Reid Sigma has pondered many things during the silence that always seemed to accompany him, what was currently being thought of was the notion of having a partner and possibly a team for the next three years at Beacon. Reid had worked alone throughout his latest school years, and after some of the events that happened before that period of solitude began he had no desire to spend the next few years of his life joined at the hip with someone he barely knew. He could take care of himself, and nothing would change his mind.

Reid suspected that Ozpin had done this as some sort of lesson, to teach them that the word is full of people who you may not get along with, but if humanity can't learn to work together, then it's screwed as a species. As he continued to walk through the forest Reid ran a hand through his short messy black hair, and listened to the grass crunch under his black sandals. His dark green combat pants and dark green shirt fit well but not too tightly and his silver dog tags jingled and jangled with each step.

He lazily re-adjusted the simple leather belt with a heavy black buckle that held two metal cases on his hips, a hidden leather case on the small of his back, and the black leather kilt which remained attached underneath the cases. He snapped open the cases and re-closed them after he had once again seen that all four clips of extra ammo where accounted for. He readjusted his baldric that held his massive sword, which was more of a large, thick slab of black steel with a sharp edge.

Engraved into the hilt in neat script was the sword's ominous name, Death Curse. Reid pondered drawing his sword and carrying it, or shifting it into its light machine gun form, but decided there was no need as there was no sign of any Grimm in the area. He kept his stride up, scanning the area around him and as he walked into a clearing he heard a sound. It was a low and deep hiss and soon Reid saw a stream of black and a stream of white moving through the grass. He unsheathed his blade and stretched his shoulders a bit before moving into a stance, this would be a nice distraction.

The large armored black snake head rose and moved back and forth preparing to strike, but what Reid failed to notice was a snakehead that was running along the ground behind him, moving straight towards him, until two arrows flew past Reid's head striking the snake in both eyes. The head behind Reid rose up in shock, and as this happened Reid surged towards the black body of the snake in front of him, performing a powerful horizontal slice that hacked into half of the snake but stopped at the spin.

More arrows came from the surrounding woods, keeping the head behind Reid occupied as half of the King Taijitu in front of him flailed around striking and dodging Reid who was forced to try to defend against a much faster enemy, using the large flat of his sword as a sort of shield. Finally Reid was able to sidestep the creature and behead it with a powerful but slow overhead swing, however the now headless black half of the sizable beast slammed into Reid knocking his sword out of reach and knocking him over and the white head dove forward to attack and finish Reid off. One final arrow sailed out of the trees Hitting the snake square on the bone plating onto of its head, this arrow Reid could tell seemed to glow and he quickly realized the head of the arrow was a fragile fire dust crystal.

Reid rolled over and covered his ears as the crystal exploded on impact coating the King Taijitu's head in flames, another arrow sailed as quickly as the first and as Reid got a quick glimpse of it before covering his head again, it seemed to be a fragile ice dust crystal. As the crystal exploded against the bone plait in the intense heat of the flames, the contrast of extreme heat, and below freezing temperatures caused the skull plate to shatter, launching fragments of bone plate deep into the giant snake's head. Reid noticed the ingenuity of this and decided to incorporate such combinations in his dust rounds for Death Curse.

As the Snake fell dead he stood dusted himself off and picked up his sword, scanning the trees around the glade for the mystery helper who saved him. Whoever this was, Reid owed them his life, and they were clearly intelligent in how they fought. Being partnered with them couldn't be too bad, Reid thought. A figure in a green hooded coat with rolled up sleeves to allow for brown leather bracers , green cargo pants and brown leather boots dropped down from the trees. A quiver of arrows was visible over the shoulder of this archer, the bow he held had curved limbs with bladed edges, possibly for facing someone close up, and had a wiry but clearly toned figure. As the archer grew closer he threw back his hood messy swamp green hair and cyan eyes, the right clear and focused, but the left surrounded with patches of scars and cloudy, a small smile decorating his features. The figure extended a hand to Reid, looking him dead in the eyes, and said, "Garren Raven, looks like we're partners."

* * *

Garren had had a relatively easy time with initiation so far. He simply launched an arrow with a cable attached and used the change in momentum to perform a nice tuck and roll to land. He was able to scale a tree with two arrows and leap through the branches, to avoid Grimm and scout out partners, and he had found possibly the scariest partner ever, who beheaded a King Taijitu with one swing using a sword that probably weighed more than Garren. This guy was dressed in dark green and black and seemed to be built almost entirely out of muscle. He had black hair and gray eyes, that were reminiscent of storm clouds.

The boy grunted and shook his hand, with a grip that was noticeably restrained, as though the boy was trying to be gentle. He spoke clearly and shortly, "Reid Sigma, please lead the way." Garren was surprised by how Reid managed to be both brief and polite, opting to take Reid's request he slung Robin, his bow, over his shoulder and flipped his hood back on and began to walk through the forest. Garren had a feeling that Reid wasn't much of a words person and decided to enjoy the sound of the woods around him as the two walked through the forest.

* * *

Breeze Aspen's patience was wearing thin. She wanted to get through initiation and enjoy the hunt along the way, stalk through the forest, and surprise attack any Grimm the encountered with precision marksmanship. Instead, Breeze had to deal with her partner charging in head first, music blaring, and trying to punch out every beast in the forest. It was also rather unnerving how quickly Klyde went from a happy music loving joker, to a raging fist fighter bent on destroying anything in his path.

She could tell that Klyde's rage was not hate, merely combat caused anger, which at the very least meant that he may be understanding of her philosophy on what the Grimm were. This did little to allay Breeze's growing agitation with her partner's behavior. Finally she made up her mind after watching Klyde return with a grin on his face after snapping a Boarbatusks' tusks off and shoving them into the animals eyes. As he strode over she said, "Hey, I get that you don't fight from a distance, and that you enjoy all of this combat, but could you show some restraint?" Klyde's smile shifted to a look of confusion as he asked, "What do you mean?" Breeze sighed and so the debate began,

"Klyde, everytime I try to let you know there's Ursi, or Beowolves, or a Boarbatusk ahead, you charge in head first and start yelling and trying to punch everything to death."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, I would appreciate it if you took some time to work out some sort of plan."

"Look, I get that you're all about stealth and shooting things from far away with you guns, however I do one thing and all I will ask is that you hear me out?"

"Okay what is it that you do?"

And the music from Klyde's head phones changed to some sort of hip-hop, or rap beat as he rapped,

"I beat 'em till they life out, I knock their friggin lights out."

"I beat 'em till they life out, I knock their friggin lights out."

"Yo left, right doesn't matter, either way I movin faster, fore they even land a punch, I drop a dozen on their platter."

"Watch their bodies splatter, I'm such a frickin master, they can't see the movement all they do is feel the blast."

Klyde sang as he gestured to what was left of the Boarbatusks body.

"See when they've been sleepin, I've been out here beastin, and while they were eatin, I was buried to my knees in blood and guts of adversaries."

"They thought that they could beat me, I turn them thoughts into a dream that they cannot achieve."

Klyde looked at his partner his brief moment of rapping rather than speaking, and waited for her response. Breeze looked at him unsure of how to respond, but eventually said, "You knock the Grimm's lights out."

Klyde nodded eyes closed, clearly pleased, "Yeah, exactly." Breeze placed her left hand over her eyes head facing down as she made one last attempt to try to communicate her point to him.

"Klyde, I unload into the Grimm, running and gunning them down,

"I Scope their heads clean off, boom headshot"

"I'm a top shot sniper, I'm a sprayer and prayer"

"Can we both find a way, to do what we do, without breaking each others rhythm?"

Klyde's mouth hung open, Breeze had thought that if she rapped, he might understand her a little better. Maybe she was wrong. Klyde shook himself out of his daze, his smile even wider, as he half yelled, "Hell Yeah, That was tight!" Maybe it had worked. Klyde continued clearing his throat, "Yo I feel you, listen we can try doing things your way, but just make sure I still get some action, alright?" Breeze's agitation ebbed away and was replaced with happiness and relief as she heard this compromise.

She replied, "Sure, let's make this initiation our bitch." turning around and resumed tracking the path other students seemed to have taken to the site where the relic's where held. Klyde nodded his head as he followed her. Their partnership had finally taken root.

* * *

Reid was nervous. Normally he was calm, collected, and stalwart as the earth itself, however he was concerned that his normal silence was off-putting to his partner. Garren seemed to be fine with the silence, but Reid was still somewhat unsure of whether or not he should maintain the minimal communication and complete lack of social interaction he had grown so accustomed to.

Reid had not been in a situation where he had to work with someone else in years, in fact those six words he spoke to his partner made up the longest sentence he'd spoken this month. It was in moment's like this Reid regretted his choice to remain a silent lone wolf. Normally his silence was his shield, it kept the harm that others could bring to him or to others through him to a minimum. The silence was comforting, peaceful, and safe.

However, silence is near impossible to maintain in combat between two people if they wish to fight to the fullest of their abilities. Reid trudged along behind Garren watching the boy look around occasionally as if scanning the woods for opposition. The two had been silent since the handshake, and Reid had spent all of that time wondering whether or not to try and converse with his partner, so finally Reid decided to take it one step at a time, this was a new school, a new kingdom, and more importantly a new start.

He would begin this by saying something to his partner, it would be cool, calm, friendly but not overbearing, and most importantly clear and concise. Reid soon found himself faced with a new challenge, what was he going to say?

* * *

Garren was rather relieved. He discovered from observing his partner as the two of them went through the forest, that Reid was hardly as intimidating as he originally found him to be. Garren realized from the way Reid tried to be polite in his brief introduction, the way Reid held back his strength when shaking Garren's hand, and the way that Reid walked maintaining the same pace as Garren but also making sure to give him appropriate space, that Reid was really a fairly passive person at heart.

He knew from his experience in his older brother role at the orphanage back home, that Reid may be appear intimidating, but he probably used to being avoided due to his hulking form and had little interaction with others. Garren decided that letting Reid talk and communicate at his own pace was probably the best course of action, besides they trees were thinning out, and he could make out a clearing in the distance.

They were probably getting close to the relic site, and from there initiation would be easy. Suddenly a grunt came from behind him, and Garren spun around on his heel to see what his partner needed. Garren looked up at Reid who stood a good head taller, to see that Reid was looking off to the side, clearly nervous but trying to hide it. Reid said in a somewhat collected voice, "Nice arrow combo back there, we should use that again."

Garren smiled to his partner and replied, "Thanks, I wasn't sure it would work but I guess if it didn't you could have taken care of it."

Reid nodded, "Maybe, thanks for the assist."

Garren nodded in turn saying, "No problem, come on, looks like the relic site is up ahead."

Garren almost didn't hear Reid's sigh of relief, it was now abundantly clear that Reid wasn't comfortable speaking with people. Garren could also tell that Reid it took a lot for Reid to say just that, but this was a step toward Reid trying to communicate with someone, and the first step down the road they now faced as partners. The two kept walking and saw a small round raised platform of stone with small pillars on top, they had found the relic site. Suddenly a crash came from behind them, followed by gunshots. The two turned to see two figures running from something large, deadly, and angry. Trouble had found them.

* * *

Klyde was frustrated. No matter how much he hammered at the Death Stalker, he couldn't make a dent in it's armor. He and Breeze had been on the run since they had encountered the beast in a small clearing near a cave. Breeze had explained during their mad dash that it must have been returning from hunting, and they were just unfortunate enough to encounter it.

The Death Stalker had remained hot on their tail the entire time they ran. He tried to distract the beast, so that Breeze could maybe hit some sort of weak spot, but his punches barely scratched the armor on the Death Stalker, and Breeze couldn't get a clear shot on it's eyes to try and blind it, so running was their only option. The two had been running for the past five minutes but they seemed to be approaching some kind of clearing. As they broke through the trees they saw two other students, both clad in shades of green and standing on some sort of platform with pillars.

Breeze looked to Klyde and said, "Draw it's attention, Keep it occupied, those two are drawing their weapons, so we'll have back up in another minute." Klyde nodded, turning on a dime and read head on towards the scorpion Grimm. As it launched forward with one of it's claws, Klyde vaulted over the large snapping appendage, sliding over the creature's back and landing next to one of it's legs. Klyde grabbed the leg stretched it out and punched it's joint as hard as he could hearing an oh-so-satisfying snap and subsequent hiss from the Death Stalker as it's mandibles snapped together.

The beast drove its tail down and Klyde rolled out of the way circling around it to meet his back up. As he ran, Klyde faltered, and as he fell he saw a boy clad in black and dark green holding a massive sword sprinting towards him. Klyde spun around mid-fall to see the stinger of the Death Stalker heading straight for his chest, only to be shot to the side, and away from Klyde by a sniper round. Apparently, Breeze was able to line up a shot with that rifle of hers. He stood up and jumped back a bit, adopting his normal boxing stance, as the boy in black assumed a stance hefting his sword in front of him.

Klyde spoke to the boy, but kept his eyes on the Death Stalker, saying, "It's tough, so we gonna need a plan, got any ideas?" The boy also kept his gaze trained on the Grimm, asking, "Any weak spots?" Klyde said, "Didn't see any." The boy replied, "Can you take out it's tail?" Klyde looked at the massive yellow stinger and saw how it dangled from the tail loosely, jarred loose from Breeze's shot, and replied, "Yeah." The boy spoke up again, "Then, yes I have an idea."

* * *

Reid wasn't sure what had gotten into him, he had spoken more to this one boy in this moment, than in the entirety of last year, but this idea needed communication, the boy clad in black and white was named Klyde, according to the girl with the tea green hair, and she was Breeze. Reid looked over to klyde and said, "Go charge now I'll be right behind you." Klyde replied, "I'm there." as the two ran together. The Death Stalker swung it's claw at Klyde but Reid intercepted with Death Curse blocking the blow. Reid held his stance and pushed back causing the Death Stalker to attack with it's stinger, Klyde Leaped over Reid, and grabbed the stinger with both hands, and pulled in one swift and hard motion, tearing it from the end of the tail and landing behind the creature.

Klyde tossed the stinger aside as the creature roared and shuffled back turning to face Klyde, but Reid held it's attention as Klyde circled around to assist in distracting the beast . Reid yelled over his shoulder to Breeze, "Take out its eyes!". Both Klyde and Reid charged forward each pinning a claw open and back with their respective weapons,leaving it's eyes open to attack. Breeze fired off eight shots in quick succession knocking it's eyes out leaving it blind. The Death Stalker wrestled it claw loose and knocked Klyde aside as it flailed around in blind rage and pain. Reid saw Breeze run towards Klyde, changing her sniper rifle into two pistols and holstering them as she ran to assist her partner.

Reid turned and faced Garren who looked unsure of what to do, as he ran up closer to Reid. Reid remembered what Garren had done to the King Taijitu and immediately commanded, "Garren hit it with that arrow combo from earlier!" Garren replied, "Got it!" as he pulled one arrow out drew and fired, it and did the same with another, within thirty seconds. Reid Slung his sword back into his baldric and pulled out a bomb from the hidden back pouch on his belt. The fire dust crystal arrow hit first, igniting the top of the Death Stalker's body, causing it to glow with heat, the ice dust arrow hit that glowing surface, the extreme heat and cold causing the armor to crack and splinter.

Reid surged forward and stuck a bomb into the crack as the smoke cleared, and ran back yelling over to Breeze as she and Klyde ran towards him, "Shoot the bomb!" Breeze drew her pistol faster than a cowboy in a western, hitting the bomb with dead eye precision the explosion blasting a neat hole in the center of the Death Stalker's body. The four stood together in a line, Garren then Reid then Klyde and finally Breeze, staring at the fallen Grimm. They turned and looked at each other. They all thought the same thing as they walked back to the platform and picked up four purple stones from a pillar. I guess we're a team now.

* * *

The four stepped up as Ozpin called out their names their portraits appearing in a row as they walked on to the stage, "Reid Sigma, Breeze Aspen, Klyde Weston,and Garren Raven." Ozpin continued as he had for all of the other teams for who passed initiation, "You collected the purple stones, as such you are now Team SAWR, led by Reid Sigma." He smiled at the four hands behind his back and said, "Congratulations." The four looked at each other and smiled. They all had the same gut feeling that somehow, this just might work.

* * *

_**Oh **__**my god. -Gasping for breath- Man that was tiring to write. Well now you've all met Team SAWR, and man are they an interesting group. A rapping fist-fighter, a Grimm respecting sharpshooter, A one-eyed archer, and a gentle stalwart giant. Expect the first real chapter of The Second and Third Years soon, and expect it to be roughly the same length. I thank you all for your support, and patience. Major thanks to all who Submitted, Favorited, Reviewed, and Read. Even bigger thanks to Lilome, I could not do this without him. I am Kurt the Mortician and I hope this laid your worries, troubles, and boredom to rest.**_


End file.
